Big Time Sisters
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: What if Carlos and Logan have sisters? Will they become famous too? Will Anika tell James how she truly feels about him? Most importantly will the sister succeed with their musical career or will they fail? My first BTR story so please be nice and please.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Sisters

Disclamier: I don't own anything except Anika and Amy.

Big Time Audition

Anika's P.O.V.

Me, the boys and my brothers were staring at a pipe switch I am not sure why but I texted my mom and then they said something about wetting the cheerleaders and then they pulled the switch. I asked Carlos,"Hey Carlos isn't Amy trying out for being a cheerleader today?" His eyes were wide and we heard the cheerleaders scream then we made a run for it. I told them to hide in the dumpster they obeyed and we stayed silent until we heard the girls passed us. I opened the top and saw Carlos eating a sandwitch GROSS! We all made a run for it until we were trapped oh no not good I said,"Time out! Carlos you know what to do give James the helmet." Logan responded,"No Annie if you get hurt in the head on more time mom will freak!" I grabbed the helmet and gave it to James Kendall told the girls to leave me alone and they did then they attack my friends and brother Amy camed and told me to go home and get ready to help the boys with their injuries. I dashed home and grabbed my first aid kit, ice packs, and food.

A few minutes pass and me and Amy helped Kendall, Carlos and Logan feel better while James was watching Nicole Shore in her music video. He said,"I'm going to marry her!" I rolled my eyes and that hurted my heart but why do I even bother James probably forgotten the crush I had on him when we were little. I did missed it when he used to called me Angel because she said I am one. Logan said,"Anika are you alright why are you crying?" I didn't realized it until now I just said it's becaues the food was very hot James kept on saying he is going to be famous and started shaking his butty oh god he is annoying. But we heard,"Do you want to be famous?"

Yosdel: Please review and this is my first BTR story so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Sisters

Disclamier: I don't own anything except for Anika and Amy.

Anika's P.O.V

"Do you want to be famous?" I knew answer to that question especailly James we both said yes and we heard that the auditions will end around 6 o'clock it was 5:26 will make if we call our moms. But I had a better idea even Amy had one since me and Logan both have learner permits we can drive but we need an adult with us. I said,"Why don't we get an adult guys and then me and Logan will drive there come lets go!"

was really nice to come with us but as soon as we saw the movie theather we all got out and I got my cold off and put it to a near by chair. There was an assignist and I said,"Hello i'm Anika Mitchell and I would like to famous." She gave me a tag that said 810 yes we made it. James had the number 811, Logan had 812, Carlos had 813, and Kendall had 814 Amy didn't want to audition because she wanted to be a bodyguard. As soon as the assignist left she said,"810 is up nexts!" Oh gosh i'm so nervous but I took a deep breathe and went throught the doors not without seeing Jenny.

I wented on stage and saw Gustavo and Kelly I smiled at them and I grabbed the microphone and singed. "I miss you I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once and a while. Even though its different now your still here somehow my heart won't let you go I miss you sha la la la I miss you... so how was that? Gustavo was silent until he said,"I'll think about it but let see if you could dance?" I put the microphone back and took a few steps back and dance one of my best moves and for the finally I did a backflip. I finished and Gustavo said,"You can sing a little but your dancing was...AMAZING! Now let me think about until the NEXTS!" I ran out of there because he scares me a little but he is a little nice though. I camed out and the boys said how did it go and I said,"I think i'm going to be famous because he thinks my singing was go but my dancing was amazing but he'll think about it." I knew I would make but what about my friends and my brother?

James's P.O.V

I can't believe Anika made the audition but you have to admit she is talented she has changed since she was little. But I did miss the times when she would always try to flurt with me but now the spark is gone maybe she doesn't like me anymore? Why should I care she doesn't like me and I won't like her. I heard the number 811 and I put the tag on Logan and said,"Oh look your up."Anika told Logan to try to do the beep boxing and then he left but a few seconds later we heard nexts real loudly. Logan camed out really terrified and Annie was there to confort him okay now I gave the tag to Carlos and acted like I didn't even do it. Annie gave Carlos his helmet and then he wented off


End file.
